gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse
SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse is the third installment from the Snk vs Capcom series. Unlike the previous game, this time, the SvC subtitle has returned and adds a whole new lot of fresh blood, as in new stages, reworked voice acting, and characters. Gameplay The graphics have been incredibly changed for a more futuristic and animated look. In fact, all the sprites have been revamped to have a more traditional Blazblue style. More and more, the gameplay now adds 4-on-4 intense fighting to the mix. Mode Select *Arcade *Expert *Versus *Survival *Color Edit *Replay *PlayStation Network/Xbox Live/Nintendo WFC *Gallery *Option Charcter Roster SNK Fraction *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Mai Shiranui *Terry Bogard *Ryo Sakazaki *Shiki *Genjuro Kibagami *Kim Kaphwan *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Kasumi Todoh *Earthquake *Choi Bounge *Mr. Karate *Kusanagi *K' *Kula Diamond *Maxima *Goenitz *Mars People *Ryuji Yamazaki *Charlotte *Youkai Kusaregedo *Haohmaru *Nakoruru *King *Blue Mary *Yuri Sakazaki *Benimaru Nikaido *Duo Lon *Shen Woo *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Ash Crimson *Oswald *Duck King *Orochi Iori *Leona Heidern *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Rock Howard *Goro Daimon *Raiden *Bao *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Chin Gentsai *Hwa Jai *Geese Howard (Sub-Boss) *Serious Mr. Karate *Cyber Woo *Kisarah Westfield *Yuki *Ai *Genan Shiranui *Mature *Vice *Chizuru Kagura *Wild Wolf *May Lee *Igniz *Original Zero *Clone Zero *Chris *Orochi Chris *Shermie *Orochi Shermie *Yashiro Nanakase *Orochi Yashiro *Orochi (Final Boss) *Mizuchi *Hokutomaru *Gato *Gai Tendo *Galford *Robert Garcia *Mr. Big *Tung Fu Rue *Billy Kane *Hotaru Futaba *Asura *Jin Chonrei *Jin Chonshu *Maki Kagura *Saiki *Dark Ash *Mukai *Magaki *Adelheid Bernstein *Rugal Bernstein *Omegal Rugal *K9999 *Nameless *Foxy *Angel *Heavy D! *Ramon *Seth *Vanessa *Lin *Ryuhaku Todoh *Lucky Glauber *Brian Battler *Malin *Momoko *Whip *B. Jenet *Tizoc *Eiji Kisaragi *Jack Turner *Micky Crawford *Shingo Yabuki *Jyazu *Silber *Sho Hayate *Shion *Lee Pai Long *Mudman *Hanzo *Fuuma Kotaro *Marco Rossi *Moriya Minakata *Kaede *Akari Ichijou *Keiichiro Washizuka *Mr. Karate II *King Lion *Goodman *Neo Dio *King Leo *Li Xiangfei *Hinako Shijou *Chang Koehan *Jhun Hoon *Kyo-1 *Kyo-2 *Krizalid (Mid-Boss) *Nightmare Geese *Richard Meyer *Ukyo Tachibana *Rasetsumaru *Zankuro Minazuki *Iroha *Enja *Fiolina Germi *Rocky *Duke Edwards *Baitang *Kaoru Watabe *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Sue II *Kang Baedal *Kim Dong Hwan *Lilly Kane *Syo Kirishima *Candy Diamond *Saisyu Kusanagi *Wolfgang Krauser Capcom Fraction *Ryu *Ken *Chun Li *Akuma *Balrog *Guile *Zangief *Tessa *Demitri Maximov *Sagat *Dhalsim *Hugo *M. Bison (Sub-Boss) *Vega *Shin Akuma (Mid-Boss) *Dan Hibiki *Zero *Violent Ken *Red Arremer *Alex *Makoto *Remy *Charlie *Cammy *Morrigan Aensland *Lilith *Rikuo *Felicia *Yang *Yun *Arthur *Bishamon *Jedah Dohma *Lord Raptor *Sasquatch *Hsien-Ko *Ibuki *Sakura Kasugano *BB Hood *Donovan *Jin Saotome *Batsu Ichimonji *Kyosuke Kagami *Evil Ryu (Final Boss) *Strider Hiryu *Pyron *Huitzil *Hauzer *Ingrid *Dante *Phoenix Wright *Viewtiful Joe *Amaterasu *Anakaris *X *Axl *Blanka *Juli *Juni *Guy *Captain Commando *Megaman Volnutt *Roll *Saki Omokane *1P Soldier *2P Soldier *Mike Haggar *Leo *Kenji *Kaijin no Soki *Frank West *PTX-40A *Mai-Ling *Hydron *Sean *T. Hawk *Fei Long *Dudley *Oro *Gill *Twelve *Necro *Dee Jay *E. Honda *Elena *Eagle *Gen *Maki Genryusai *Karin Kanzuki *Urien *Rolento *R. Mika *Q *Cody *Adon *Birdie *Jon Talbain *Q-Bee *Jill Valentine *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Ruby Heart *Amingo *Chris Redfield *Trish *Nero *Wesker *Gene *Vergil *Tyrant *Nemesis *Lou *Pure & Fur *Hinata Wakaba *Hayato Nekketsu *Akira Kazama *Daigo Kazama *Hyo Imawano *Hideo Shimazu *Kyoko Minazuki *Raizo Imawano *Yurika Kirishima *Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki *Licker *Lady *Leon S. Kennedy *Ada Wong *Bass *Baby Head *Ginzu the Ninja *Mack the Knife *Regina *Solo *Slyphie Systems Available for the Arcade, PlayStation 2 and 3, Xbox 360, Wii (as SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Apocalypse), and the 3DS (as SNK vs. Capcom 3D). Trivia *The game has the same bosses from the last game, with upgraded forms. Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:DS games Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas Category:Fighting Category:3rd Person